


This Place, a Home

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [161]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam reflects on what makes the bunker feel like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Place, a Home

It wasn’t much, at first. It was just four concrete walls and one stained ceiling and one grim-blackened floor. He let Michael remove the mold from the insulation and the rust from the metal fixtures – he didn’t feel like dying just to prove a point, thank you very much – but that’s where he drew the line. Michael whined for a while – “Sam let Lulu and Gabe change his room! They’re living in a beautiful suite. And you’re insisting on living in squalor!” – but Adam didn’t back down, because he felt that if they were going to do this, they were going to do it the human way.

 

Now, two years later – it could be three, or maybe even four; time has a funny way of passing here – he’s glad they did.

 

They have almost an entire hallway to themselves – Michael’s solution to not being able to change the existing structure of the bedroom – and it’s not made of expensive polished hardwood and it doesn’t have plaster of Paris walls, but they made up for that in other ways. The carpets are deep and plush and oh-so-easy to sink into. The one in the hallway is a rich, wine-colored burgundy – Adam’s favorite color – and the ones in the bedrooms, bathroom, living room, and sitting room are a gentle aquamarine that never gets dirty for reasons Adam suspect have little to do with Michael’s supposed dedication to vacuuming daily.

 

The bedroom is his favorite room, with the murals they’d so carefully rolled onto the walls. Each of them is a slightly different depiction of the same primordial forest, but what makes them special is that Michael had made them, pen stroke by pen stroke, from his memories of “the world when I was young.” There’s a story behind each tree – “That’s the first place Lulu and I took Castiel. You should have seen how _happy_ he was,” and “You see that tree in the background? The one with the golden leaves? That’s where we taught Gabriel to fly.” – and somehow he knows even without being told that that forest used to be Michael’s favorite place in the world.

 

They’d replaced the metal fixtures – the bed frame, the shelves, the night table – with thick, dark mahogany furniture that they’d had to assemble themselves. (Michael had cheated several times, but for once, Adam hadn’t minded.) They’d also replaced the ceiling with a mirror that Adam loves because Michael is beautiful from every angle and he’s even more beautiful when Adam climbs on top of him and tilts his head back and orders him not to take his eyes off of himself no matter what.

 

They don’t have many knick-knacks or odds and ends, but Adam cherishes every one they own. There’s a hand-carved box from Spain in the corner where they keep their love letters and a blown-glass vase from Mongolia on the dresser that Michael fills with fresh wildflowers every week. There’s French perfume – Michael’s – on the night table and Egyptian hand cream – Adam’s – in one of the drawers.

 

The sheets are silk and smell like oak and vanilla and they never get warm enough in the winter so Adam sleeps on top of Michael instead four months of the year. The mattress is the same memory foam material that had come with the bunker, but they’d made it their own by adding a thin layer of down on top, and there’s a box under the bed that makes Adam blush whenever he sees it.

 

One of the walls slides away to reveal a closet. Their clothes are all mixed up because Michael doesn’t see the need for them to have separate items when they’re basically the same size, so the only real difference between the clothes Adam wears and the ones Michael likes is that Adam’s clothes are washed with one sheet of fabric softener and Michael’s are washed with five.

 

The other rooms are painstakingly decorated as well, but they rarely use them because Michael prefers to spend time with the entire flock “as a family” and once Adam had learned why, he could hardly say no.

 

Sam, Gabriel, and Lucifer’s luxury suite in right next door to their bedroom, and beyond that is Dean and Castiel’s bedroom. Dean had wanted to do things the human way, too, and to the other angel’s surprise, so had Cas. There’s not much privacy, something that had bothered him at first, but the others had found it comforting and in time, he’d learned to feel the same way. It reminds him that they’re here, together, and that they’re family.

 

And, to Adam, that’s what makes this place a home.


End file.
